gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:All Or Nothing
All Or Nothing en español Todo o Nada es el episodio vigésimo segundo de la Cuarta Temporada de Glee y el episodio octagésimo-octavo de toda la serie. Será estrenado el 9 de mayo de 2013 en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX. Trama El episodio inicio con Brittany sabiendo los resultados de sus examenes MIT, donde descucbre que ella podría ser la brente más brillante desde Albert Einstein, es así como Brittany les comunica a todos en el Glee Club, que las regionales serán su última competencia, sorprendido por la noticia Sam trata de hacer cambiar a Brittany de idea pero ella le manda un mensaje de texto donde termina con él, así Brittany abandona la sala del coro, y mas tarde renúncia a las Cheerios, quemando su uniforme frente a la entrenadora Ros Washinton. Mientras tanto Rachel audiciona por segunda vez para el musical de Funny Girl, pero esta vez, solicitando el papel de Fanny Brice, para lo cual interpreta el tema "To Love You More", al final de la canción agradecen la actuación y Rachel abandona la habitación sin conocer el resultado. Preocupado por el estado de Brittany, Sam llama a Santana y le pide ayuda, para saber el por qué del comportamiento de Brittany. Mientras que Ryder cansado de los engaños de Katie, les exige a todos sus compañeron en el club glee le den sus telefonos, para saber la verdad sobre su catfish, sorpresivamente, Marley admite frente a todos ser ella Katie, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, en especial de Unique, Ryder confundido pide una explicación, pero Jake defiende a Marley diciendole a su amigo que todo fue una broma. Por lo pronto Will, les anuncia a los chicos que las Regionales se llevarán a cabo de última hora en el McKinley, lo cúal emociona a todos. Más tarde se puede ver a Blaine, pidiendole a Sam que sea su padrino de boda, ya que planea pedirle matrimonio a Kurt, pero Sam se rehusa, a lo cúal solo le pide que le avise si cambia de idea. En otra escena se puede ver a Blaine en una joyeria con Tina, buscando un anillo para Kurt, donde consigue el consejo de una vendedora quien cuestiona la decisión de Blaine, a lo cual el chico admite estar completamente seguro. En una escena en Breadstix, Blaine y Kurt hablan con la misma mujer que conocio Blaine en la joyeria. Marley intenta confrontar a Ryder sobre lo ocurrido, pero este se niega a hablar con ella, sin saber que Wade esta escuchando la conversación y le revela a Ryder que él es Katie, despúes se ve una escena en donde Wade le confiesa a Marley que esta enamorado de Ryder. Despúes Wade le pide a Ryder que no le pegue ya que a pesar de todas las mentiras y los engaños, las conversaciones y los sentimientos hacie él, fueron reales, pero Ryder le pide que nunca mas le vuelva a hablar. Despúes se da inicio a las regionales, donde tras la actuación de los dos coros rivales, Ryder anuncia que tras la competencia, el abandonará el club glee, ante la mirada atónita de Will, despúes se ve la actuación de The Hoorsierdaddies, al termino de la interpretación New Directions, en compañía de Will, Santana, Mercedes, Mike y Kurt se reunen y Brittany anuncia que abandonará McKinley para terminar sus estudios en una prestigiosa universidad, donde ha sido admitida, es así como la chica agradece a todos y llorando se despide de todos como la gran familia que siempre fueron para ella. Tras la despedida de Brittany da inicio la presentación de New Directions, donde inician con el tema "Hall of Fame", despúes con "I Love it", y finalizan con la canción original "All or Nothing", al termino se conocen los resultados donde New Directions gana el primer lugar y se anuncia que las nacionales se llevarán a cabo en Los Angeles, ademas de que se enfrentarán nuevamente a Vocal Adrenaline. Al termino de la competencia, Emma aparecé para al fin casarse con Will, en el lugar donde se conocieron, el salón de música, y con las personas más importantes, los chicos del club glee, sin más Will y Emma se casan ante la felicidad y júbilo de todos, mientras todos celebran, se puede ver en la última escena a Blaine, sosteniendo el anillo de compromiso que compró para Kurt, terminando así el episodio. Lo mas Interesante: *Este episodio tiene muchas escenas "chocantes" y cliffhangers enormes. *En este episodio se terminan todos los melodramas de la 4ta temporada. *Este es el episodio de las Regionales . *No hay una graduación en este episodio. *En éste último episodio, sólo aparecen Mike, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana y Kurt. Finn, Puck y Quinn no aparecen. *Rachel tiene su última audición para el musical de Funny Girl. *Rachel sólo tiene una escena en este episodio, y es al principio en su audicion. *Rachel no sabe el resultado, de su audicion. *Sugar y Joe vuelven, para las Regionales. *Dos profesores del MIT extremadamente inteligentes son introducidos en este episodio los cuales quieren a Britt en sus universidades. *Con su puntaje casi perfecto en el SAT, Brittany se gana una entrevista de admisión para MIT, los administradores escolares tratan de cuadrar con sus resultados impresionantes con su expediente académico *MIT quiere que Brittany comience luego, de las regionales ya que sus resultados son impresionantes. *Brittany puede ser la mente más brillante desde Albert Einstein segun los profesores del MIT. *Sue y Will aparecen a Fondwe For two. *El padre de la hija de Sue es Michael Bolton. *Brittany exige cantar su cancion original como solista My Cup y los demas haciendo desfiles o chasqueando los dedos. *Ryder descubre quien es Katie *Marley es la primera en saber quien es Katie *Marley dice que ella es Katie, para encubrir a la chica/o que esta muy avergonzado. *Katie es Wade y se siente muy avergonzado de eso (se ve en las dos escenas donde habla con Marley y ella lo abraza llorando). *Ryder dejara el Glee Club despues de las regionales por que no quieres estar cercas de Wade por mentirle todo este tiempo acerca de Katie. *Brittany termina con Sam por mensaje de texto. *Sam es quién llama a Santana después de que Brittany termina con él. *Santana vuelve a Ohio para ayudar a Brittany a volver en si. *Blaine va a comprar el anillo en una joyeria donde le cuenta a la encargada lesbiana Jan, (Patty Duke) sobre su amor por Kurt y ella le va a decir de ella y su pareja Liz, Meredith Baxter, que pasaron muchos años juntas y le aconsejan sobre su relacion con Kurt. *Tina y Sam acompañan a Blaine a comprar el anillo. *Sam sera el padrino de bodas si llegara a ver boda. *Kurt y Blaine van a Breadstix con Jan y Liz *Jan le propone matrimonio a Liz y ella acepta *Despues de ver la proposicion de Jan a Liz, Blaine mira a Kurt con ternura. * Antes de las Regionales, un personaje dice adiós(Britt), porque se ira a MIT al terminar las regionales. *Sam y Brittany se despiden con un abrazo y un 'Te quiero' *Brittany y Santana se despiden sólo con un abrazo, ya que Santana le dice que no es necesario decir nada *En la Regionales se enfrentaran a The Hoosierdaddies y los Ziegler Prep ya que Nun-touchables son reemplazados. *Hace su debut oficial Jessica Sanchez como Frida Romero la lider vocal de The Hoosierdaddies. *Es la primera aparicion de The Hoosierdaddies. *En la presentacion de New Directions, se utiliza un tema original escrito por Marley. Es un dueto con Blaine. *New Directions gana las regionales *Ryder y Unique se abrazan al ganar las regionales. *Hay un gran momento Brittanna. *Santana le dice a Brittany que le importa como persona y amiga. *Santana y Brittany. No vuelven en esta temporada. *Sue posiblemente vuelva en la quinta temporada. *Hay una boda sorpresa la de Wemma. *Blaine tiene el anillo de compromiso detras de su espalda esperando con ansias el momento indicado, pero en eso se acaba el episodio.. *Es lo mas probable que Kurt acepte la proposicion de Blaine en la 5ta temporada. *Las Nacionales se celebrarán el Los Ángeles. *Ryder ya no estará en el glee club. *Primer episodio en tener doble Fondue For Two, aunque el segundo se interrumpe la transimisión porque Santana quiere hablar a solas con Brittany. Estrellas Invitadas *Alex Newell como Wade Adams. *Becca Tobin como Kitty Wilde. *Blake Jenner como Ryder Lynn. *Melissa Benoist como Marley Rose *Jacob Artist como Jake Puckerman. *Jessica Sanchez como Frida Romero *Samuel Larsen como Joe Hart *Vanessa Lengies como Sugar Motta *Patty Duke como Jan *Meredith Baxter como Liz Música del episodio Curiosidades *En este episodio vuelve Sugar y Joe. después de su ausencia desde Girls (and Boys) on Film, ademas no se menciona el por qué o dondé estuvieron. *Es la segunda ocación en la que solo se muestran dos competencias a lo largo de la temporada (Seccionales y Regionales). *Segunda ocasión en la que el final de temporada se llevan a cabo las Regionales *Es la primera vez en la serie en la que New Directions no se enfrenta a Vocal Adrenaline, y solo se menciona que se enfrentarán con ellos en las nacionales. *Tercera ocasión en la que se usarán canciones originales para una competencia. *Marley tiene su primer dueto en una competencia, es con Blaine (All or Nothing) además es una canción original. *Este episodio tuvo que ser re-escrito por la producción y equipo de guionistas, debido a la salida (temporal) de Cory Monteith (Finn) de la serie y al embarazo de la actriz Heather Morris (Britanny) *Usualmente las competencias estan compuestas por un solo o un dueto y uno o dos numeros grupales, es la primera competencia que esta compuesta por: #Un Número solo de chicas #Un Número solo de chicos #Un dueto *Finn dijo que para las Selecciones deberian hacer un duo Marley y Blaine pero no hicieron el duo pero en este episodio si lo haran. *Es la primera competencia en no tener un número grupal. Sin Embargo todos los miembros de New Directions tienen algún solo, excepto Sugar. *Marley y Blaine interpretan "All or Nothing", pero Marley no canta en "I Love It", al igual que Blaine no canta en "Hall of Fame". *El vestuario de The Hoosierdaddies es parecido al de Vocal Adrenaline en Bohemian Rhapsody (Journey.) *Primer final de temporada en donde Will no canta ninguna cancion. *En esta competencia todos tienen solos excepto Sugar. *A pesar de que el tema Hall of Fame es interpretado por los chicos, las chicas, armonizan durante la canción. *Durante la canción "I Love it" Sugar tiene varias tomas. En "Hall of Fame" tiene un breve solo de baile. *En toda la aparición de Brittany, la actriz Heather Morris, usa ropa holgada o se cubre con sus brazos para ocultar su vientre, por su embarazo. *Regresa Emma a este episodio. *Cuando se anuncia que New Directions, ganó las regionales, Ryder abraza a Unique. *Se lleva a cabo la boda de Will y Emma *Brittany y Artie vuelven a cantar "My Cup" *Nuevamente la portada de inicio de GLEE, es diferente: La palabra "glee" esta escrita con crayolas, mientras que la "g", tiene la cara de un gato y abajo del titulo se ve "By Brittany", que significa "Por Brittany", aunque tambien la fonetica de la palabra "By", se puede interpretar como "Bye", en referencia a la salida de Brittany. *The Brittany Code, #gleefinale, season 4,glee, joe and sugar, my cup, unique, hemo, Fondue For Two, Jessica Sanchez,Warblers, The Rainbow Connection, Ryder, #WingsOnGlee,New Directions, Will and Emma, Wemma fueron TT en twitter mundialmente *Es el segundo Final de Temporada en durar menos, solo durá 43 minutos y 19 segundos, el primero fue "Goodbye" *Es la primera vez que se gana una competencia en el final de temporada. *Cuando Brittany entra a la sala del coro, ya se le nota su embarazo a la actriz, aún trayendo ropa holgada. *En la audicion de Rachel se le puede ver usando el anillo de comprromiso que le dio Finn. Imágenes Adasdas.png Blaine y Marley.jpg ¬¬.jpg 45678987.jpg 234567.jpg 941039 620587847971177 578259232 n.jpg 397844 620587834637845 1155417130 n.jpg ND5YUI.jpg ND34567.jpg Rachel4567¿'.jpg Rachel09876.jpg Rachel234567.jpg 45678marley.jpg normal_tumblr_mm8wreutlX1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg normal_tumblr_mm8wreutlX1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg normal_tumblr_mm8wreutlX1qg49w0o10_r1_1280.jpg glee-418-2.jpg Blaine medita.jpg Purple Regionals.jpg Funny Girl- Firme aqui.jpg Vuelve Sugar!.jpg Cheerios.. Big Slushie.jpg Jessica y Darren.jpg 4567807.jpg|Final de las grabaciones de la cuarta temporada 5678.jpg 6789.jpg 640px-422x8.jpg BJTl3swCAAANc9J.jpg BJg1ZNGCYAIMEy7.jpg 931257_551497734896976_110165361_n.jpg 923481_551498704896879_336776873_n.jpg 62662_551499614896788_1658773759_n.jpg 936274_551500301563386_1362294169_n.jpg 179183_623663544330274_1248633938_n.jpg 24640_543981325648617_491394199_n.jpg 400577_544374505609299_1351265219_n.jpg 12409_545281505518599_1752740027_n.jpg 391138_546798642033552_322579023_n.jpg 24638_546603365386413_1567267462_n (1).jpg 17417_543981315648618_2137650758_n.jpg Klaine09876345678.jpg Sin título.png 946938_539375482768073_614996598_n.jpg 603875_10151591593057044_1592182233_n.jpg 935036_10151591593117044_580656829_n.jpg 942166_10151591593102044_514538738_n.jpg 943794_10151591593062044_984596535_n.jpg 944226_10151591593052044_1577555186_n.jpg 400727_552771608102922_859178861_n.jpg 600772_552771354769614_18138969_n.jpg 922811_552770764769673_1931301970_n.jpg 182776_552770771436339_799498331_n.jpg 934059_552772598102823_727605102_n.jpg 600878_552777744768975_1696347254_n.jpg 263122_384456421664826_2133684924_n.jpg 253250_552981988081884_557655613_n.jpg 600811_552982244748525_1338863866_n.jpg 945486_552982514748498_956419381_n.jpg 247102_552982728081810_1091501024_n.jpg 480196_552982938081789_308960541_n.jpg 182362_552983378081745_1316007650_n.jpg 400747_552983524748397_1028438661_n.jpg 197706_552984091415007_260764828_n.jpg 428658_552984508081632_1137753071_n.jpg 601698_552986098081473_1015140219_n.jpg 941641_552986161414800_135470532_n.jpg 942131_454879834602829_35875377_n.png 486827_454879924602820_958956742_n.png 923308_454879661269513_839276539_n.jpg 181443_451987088225437_541522472_n.jpg 316410_452198358204310_273343093_n.jpg best--glee--quotes-.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h38m50s57.png 944445_553108554735894_1580133617_n.png Allornothing_joeandsugar2.gif Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300pxfull|left|300 pxright|300pxthumb|left|300 px null null null Categoría:Competencias Categoría:Episodios Final de Temporada Categoría:Final de Temporada Categoría:Episodios Especiales